Would you?
by LoliTurk
Summary: One night Gilbert asks his brother a strange question and their lives will never be the same. Based off of a fanvideo on youtube. Chap3 up.
1. Chapter 1

"…Would you go to bed with me?"

Ludwig's novel clattered to the floor and his jaw hung open. "You can't honestly mean…" The blonde blinked in disbelief at his older brother who merely watched him calmly from across the room. The pale German had his hands folded in his lap as he expectantly waited for a reply and restrained a smirk.

It wasn't a breathless and lusty demand for passionate sex.

Instead, Gilbert had asked as if inquiring about incest was as normal as asking what was for dinner, only with a slightly more curious arch of a snowy brow.

There was nothing to prompt such an action either, it was an average, dull Wednesday night with nothing on the television.

Ludwig was flipping through an equally boring paperback at one end of a beige couch with his brother at the other end searching for a descent program to watch. After clicking past exhausted sport reruns and the same cheesy soap opera three times, the elder German clicked the machine off and stared at the black screen with a huff.

Maybe it was boredom or temporary madness from the monotonous sound of the turning pages, but something unspeakable caused Gilbert to glance over to his younger brother and ask smooth as silk "I've noticed you around and I find you very attractive. Would you go to bed with me?"

Ludwig quickly collected his book off the carpet and stutter "D-Don't make jokes like that, it gives the wrong impression…" Opening the novel he began to read like nothing had happened and ignored the flush on his cheeks.

Gilbert noticed how difficult it was for the blonde to focus and took amusement from it "I wasn't joking."

Ludwig's breath caught in his throat and before he could vocalize his disapproval, Gilbert had thrown a slender leg over his and climbed into his lap. The elder German pulled the book away and set it aside without any protests from his brother and slid off Ludwig's wire-framed glasses to see his crystal-blue eyes better. Unconsciously the blonde's fingers went to his collar to undo the first button, when did it get so _hot_ in here? The blonde grew nervous and felt his pulse quicken in response.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and leaned forward so only an inch lay between their lips "I know you've been thinking of trying it." The younger German forced his eyes shut to block out the image of seductive ruby eyes, but he couldn't block out the pleasant heat coiling in his stomach as Gilbert began to rock his hips. He tried to steady his breathing and not crack his voice "…I don't think of such things."

A pink tongue flicked at Ludwig's lips and he gasped in surprise, "You're thinking about it _now_." The elder German smirked.

Hands that clenched the upholstery loosened their grip to trail up jean clad thighs and caress the flesh through the softness of the material. A moan rose up Ludwig's throat and was caught in his brother's mouth when their lips crashed together. Short work was made of the blonde's dress shirt before it was tossed to the floor and forgotten. Gilbert peeled his black tee from his heated body and his brother kissed and licked what was offered to him. Taking a rosy peak between his lips and sucked lightly as the white haired German unzipped his jeans. Gilbert gripped Ludwig's hand against his clothed erection and his brother blushed, "This is how I feel about you. West, I'm tired of fucking around, I need you." He moaned.

The ground was pulled out from underneath the elder German as he was pushed down and suddenly found himself being topped. Ludwig looked down at the brother he pinned to the couch and a tinge of doubt flickered behind blue eyes. The two of them had flirted the line for acceptable brotherly love for years and they had never gone this far before. Gilbert placed a steady hand on his shoulder and wore a sad expression on his face "It's okay Lud, I'll still love you. I have to know… if we have a chance of ever being together."

Ludwig had seen this happen before when they got too close. Gilbert would apologize and take the blame for what happened, he would lock himself in his room until he could face his brother again. This time was different though, the teasing had gone on for too long and the elder German demanded a final answer. The games needed to end tonight.

Ludwig let go of his brother's wrists and sat as far away from him as he could while still being on the couch. Gilbert watched him button his shirt and felt very used. The white-haired German lay on couch, unresponsive and heartbroken. He wanted to wash his younger brother's smell off and needed to get drunk and do something self-destructive. "So that's it then? It's finally over." He knew he could get anyone he wanted, but Gilbert didn't _want_ anyone else.

Gilbert stood up and zipped his pants in one fluid motion, Ludwig said nothing as his brother walked past him with shame. Gilbert had forgotten his shirt, but didn't feel like facing his brother again to retrieve it. Before he could walk out the door, a pair of arms around his waist and held him tight. "Dammit West…Make up your mind!" He groaned.

Ludwig buried his face into his brother's back and confessed "I'm sorry but, I can't let you go. I love you too much to lose you now…" Gilbert was lifted off the ground like a bride by his stronger sibling.

"What are you-?" His words were muffled by the blonde's tongue exploring his mouth, when he pulled away the elder was a little lightheaded. "I'm going to do something that I should have a long time ago." Gilbert's questions were answered when he was dumped unceremoniously onto blue satin sheets.

Ludwig nearly tore his shirt in the process of removal and his trousers soon joined it on the floor. He straddled his lover's hips and forced a hand into his jeans to grip him forcefully. It wasn't long before Gilbert was fully hard and he was let go. Ruby eyes watched the blonde stroke himself slowly with blushing curiosity. With one hand, Ludwig tugged his brother's boxers down and nuzzled his exposed length. "You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you like this…" A bead of translucent fluid dripped from the tip and was caught with a sensuous lick, Gilbert could have screamed.

The white-haired German's eyes widened when he saw himself disappear between pouty lips and swallow him whole. Gilbert clenched the sheets as tight muscle wrapped around his need and a warm, wet tongue worked the underside. A wet 'pop' was heard when the vacuum-seal was broken and Ludwig lapped at the cream dripping onto his lips with half-lidded eyes. "Ahh…ahh…Please?" He pleaded, the elder brother never pegged him as the submissive type, but did as he was asked.

Gilbert flipped open a plastic bottle from the nightstand, he squeezed the slick substance onto his long fingers and the blonde purred in anticipation. The cool gel made it all too easy to slip two digits into Ludwig's eager body. Something was so wonderfully _dirty _about the wanton pleas that escaped his brother's open mouth as he was prepared. "Does this feel good West? Do you want more?" He teased with a smirk as he added another oiled finger. Ludwig growled in sexual frustration "If you don't take me _right now _I'll tie you down and do it myself!"

That was good enough for the elder German. With a flourish, Ludwig was flipped onto his back and Gilbert wrapped his toned legs around his waist. "Remember, you asked for it…" The blonde bit his shoulder and tried not to scream as his brother pushed his length inside.

"_Oh_ God…So big…" Ludwig moaned and spread his legs farther to accommodate his size.

Gilbert began to buck his hips, sending waves of pleasure up his brother's spine and asked with a smirk "Have you ever been taken before, West?"

"No…I've…_ngg…_used toys and pretended it was you."

Gilbert's brain stopped dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-You do _what?_" The white-haired German stuttered and Ludwig realized he made a horrendous mistake when he stopped moving. Gilbert froze as his brain frantically tried to process the new information and the blonde groaned in annoyance. "East, did you forget what we were in the middle of doing? I'd _really _appreciate if you kept going!" _My god, my boyfriend is an idiot…_

Something clicked in the elder brother's head and said with a smirk "I want to see you fuck yourself."

Blue eyes widened in terror. "What? No!" How could he say such embarrassing things?

Gilbert didn't like that answer and thought for a moment, before asking innocently "…Please?"

"Hell no!" Ludwig wanted to smack him. They were finally in the same bed, _naked,_ and all he could think about was his younger brother pleasuring himself when Gilbert should be. The blonde was still painfully hard and squirmed around the length inside him, desperately wishing Prussia would hit his prostate again. "If I promise to do it later, will you, _for the love of God, _move!" He demanded furiously.

Gilbert responded by gripping his brother's hips and slamming into him. A thankful scream echoed off the walls as Germany arched his back into his body. How on earth could he go back to a vibrator after this? He grabbed handfuls of the sheets and cried out into a soft pillow with each thrust. The blonde never imagined sex could be this good…

The white-haired German grinned and teased the tip of Ludwig's cock with his thumb, "I knew you would see things my way." The way his little brother twitched in his hand and clenched around him signaled his nearing climax. "Tell me how good this feels West…" He breathed huskily into his ear, wanting to draw out this bliss as long as possible.

"I…I'm going to-" Ludwig panted and bit back a sob as his prostate was struck mercilessly. "_Oh, God!_" He could feel every centimeter of Prussia's 'Legendary Five-Meters' wonderfully splitting him in half. His body ached from being stretched to its limit and Gilbert traced the blonde's mouth with his thumb, smearing precum on rosy lips. Ludwig sucked lightly on the digit offered to him and moaned deeply. With a near-painful thrust, the blonde bit down hard and exploded over his brother's chest.

Gilbert cried out and came violently, coating his brother's insides with heated cream. He tugged his hand back from gnashing teeth and smirked at the droplets of blood forming.

As he wrapped his arms around a muscular chest and snuggled close, he knew what he would write in his diary in the morning.

_Greatest. Day. Ever._

…

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight. He moved to sit up and was surprised to find something was weighing him down. The weight was in fact a slumbering Prussian, resting his head over the blonde's heart with his lips curved into a faint smile.

He glanced at the clock in horror at discovering that he was over two hours late for work, and before he could shove his sibling aside, Gilbert muttered into taut muscle sleepily "I already called you in sick…thought it was a good idea."

The last thing he wanted was for Ludwig to kick him out of bed, complaining about how badly he needed to shower, and run off to work leaving Gilbert on the floor wearing nothing but a sheet. Then, the Prussian would spend the whole day feeling like crap and worrying if Ludwig was having second thoughts.

And besides, Gilbert liked to cuddle.

The blonde glanced at his brother's naked body in disbelief. "Did we really…?"

The elder sibling rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wanted him to go back to sleep "If you still pull that 'We can't, it's incest' bullshit after last night, I'm going to castrate you." Ludwig's pulse quickened, Prussia wasn't known for making empty threats.

The blonde frowned "I wasn't going to say that…" He wasn't going to leave him again, Gilbert deserved better than that. His elder brother sat up to be face-to-face, drawing the sheets up with him. "So, what were you going to say?"

Ludwig leaned back and looked to the ceiling, thinking carefully "Thank you."

"'Thank you'…? For what, the best sex of your life?" He snickered.

Ludwig blushed faintly "For everything. As far back as I can remember you've always been there to guide me, even when I didn't deserve it."

Gilbert blinked in disbelief and shrugged, saying the only thing he could think of and mentally slapped himself afterwards. "You're welcome." _Ugh, that was stupid. Why can't I be better at this romantic shit!_

The blonde chuckled and kissed his forehead, "It's okay, I know what you meant."

The peace they shared didn't last long when sound of a door slam made Prussia bolt upright. "Somebody's in the house."

Ludwig tried to soothe his worry with a hand on a pale shoulder, it was times like this that he could see Gilbert's years of warfare shine through. "I'm sure it's just Feliciano." The white-haired German was no longer poised for an attack, but his expression was still sour. "Why did you give him a key?" He fumed.

The blonde was taken aback by the hostile tone of voice. "It was intended to be used in case of emergencies and-" Ludwig was interrupted when the door slid open, revealing a small brunette. And unlike Prussia, he was good at being romantic.

In fact, Gilbert saw him as being everything he wasn't; cheerful, gentle, loving, and he could offer something to Ludwig that the Prussian couldn't.

A future.

He smiled brightly at Ludwig and seemed very excited "Ve, I'm so glad you haven't left yet! Maybe we could go out for-" He paused to stare at Gilbert and think of a logical reason why he would be in his brother's bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The Italian asked innocently because sometimes when he had a bad dream he would lie next to Lovino and feel better.

Ludwig wasn't blind to how irritated his sibling was, the proof was in how tightly held the dyed satin and his body was taut like a bowstring. The blonde hurriedly spoke up before he could say something insulting, finding it wise to change the subject. "Yes, he did. Now what were you going to ask?"

Feliciano bounced up and down and asked flirtatiously "Would Germany like to get some breakfast with me? Or maybe I could make something for the three of us?"

He rolled his eyes and replied "Why are you so insistent on cooking for me?"

"Because nobody should eat German food, not even Germans!" A happy Italy shouted with determination and Gilbert pulled on a pair of jeans, brushing past the brunette as he made his way downstairs. "I don't like Italian." He said sharply.

The blonde growled in frustration and chased after him, throwing on his boxers. "Damn it East, come back!"

He feared he was gone forever but Gilbert was sitting on the kitchen counter, sadly munching a bowl of sugared cereal. Ludwig walked over to him and sighed deeply, hid brother could be so moody sometimes. "There's no milk."

"I know."

"Can I at least make you something healthy? How about pancakes?" The blonde reasoned, pulling a box off a shelf and grabbing a mixing bowl.

Prussia slumped against the cabinets and picked at a Styrofoam-like marshmallow with a spoon "Why did you ask him to marry you?"

Ouch, right for the jugular.

Ludwig visibly cringed at the memory, it had happened more than two years ago and they never really talked about it until now. He dated the Italian for a little while, but the relationship went nowhere mainly because his eyes would always wander towards a certain Prussian. "Because I thought I could replace you."

"Could you?"

"No." Even after he kissed Feliciano goodnight the blonde still woke up screaming Gilbert's name.

Ludwig poured the batter onto a hot pan and a pair of arms encircled his waist, resting a head on his shoulder. His brother's body was warm and comforting. "I'm not a nation anymore…I-I don't know how much time together we have."

A strong hand ruffled snowy hair and they smiled at each other "Erasing lines on a map doesn't mean anything and any Grim Reaper that shows up has to fight me first."

"Ve~ Kiss already!"

The brothers turn to North Italy who had watched the whole scene and seemed a little peeved. He had his hands on his hips and tried to push them together "So frustrating! Tell him you love him, Germany!"

Gilbert decided that having the little brunette around might not be such a bad idea. His younger brother blushed in embarrassment and when he opened his mouth to speak, he was thrown into a deep kiss. The white-haired German's tongue entered his mouth and a pale hand groped Ludwig's rear.

When the kiss was broken, it left the blonde red and breathless.

"That reminds me…" Gilbert mused with an evil grin making Ludwig sweat in fear "…you still owe me something from last night."

Germany choked and the brunette wanted to know what he was talking about. Fighting was futile and he wondered how he was ever going to live this down. "A promise…_is _a promise." He stated, resigning to his fate.

"Kesesese~"

End?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ve? What did Germany promise?" Italy wondered while a mischievous Prussian snaked an around his thin shoulders. "You see, West's had a problem for a while and he offered me something super-awesome if I fixed it and I did." The Italian perked up at the sound of a wondrous reward "Like a kind of pasta?"

Gilbert shook his head, the kid could be so dense sometimes "It's a thousand times better than pasta."

The brunette found it impossible to believe anything could be that great and turned to an embarrassed Ludwig. "You have to show me what it is! Please~!" he pleaded desperately.

The blonde blushed to his ears and shouted "Absolutely not! And I think it's time you went home!" He grabbed Feliciano by the collar and shoved him towards the exit. "But…but…I wanna see…" He whined and within moments a door slammed shut in his face. Breathing sigh of relief, Germany glanced at his sibling.

There were few things the strong German was afraid of and the predatory look Prussia was giving him was one of them.

In less than a second, Gilbert had pinned him to the wall and slid his hands into his brother's gray boxers. Long fingers teased blonde curls and Ludwig gasped when his underwear fell to his ankles. "Now I have you all to myself…" Prussia purred as he ran his tongue along his jaw line.

"C-can we at least wait until _after _breakfast?" He asked shyly and Gilbert frowned, unhappy that he couldn't molest his sibling. The white-haired German thought about for a minute before letting go to grumble "…Fine, but you're not getting your undies back." The blonde stammered in indignation as his brother picked up his boxers and plopped down in a chair.

Ludwig had tried his best to maintain his dignity as he made pancakes in the nude. First, he threw out the one from before that was burnt to a crisp and started making another before he realized something awful.

The spatulas were kept on the bottom drawer so he'd have to bend over to reach it.

The Prussian licked his lips expectantly, "Go on."

Ludwig pathetically looked to his perverted sibling with pleading eyes, _please don't make me do this._

Feeling sympathy for the man, Gilbert got him the utensil, but not without stealing a kiss on his brother's length while he was down there. Smirking, he asked smoothly "Anything else?"

_Yes, go back down there and finish the job! _"Um, no, I'm fine." Ludwig stated, nervously trying to keep his libido in check. Gilbert shrugged and went back to his seat at the table.

Judging from the look he received when he set the hot cakes on the table, Ludwig firmly believed this was one of the Prussian's sexual fantasies. "Will you stop staring at me like you're going to jump across the table and rape me?"

"If you'd bent over I probably would have." He said while stuffing pancakes in his mouth. "So where _did_ you get the idea to use toys?" Gilbert asked, trying to make conversation.

Ludwig nearly choked on his orange juice, how could someone live this long and still have no tact? He reached for the syrup and refused to look at his brother. "I found a manual that explained that it is very important to set time aside to…relieve stress."

_So that's what he calls it. _The white-haired German suppressed a chuckle to lick some of the sticky substance off his fingers "What's your favorite thing to think of when you 'relieve your stress' all over your hands?"

The blonde was so stunned he almost didn't catch the question, the way Gilbert's wet tongue ran over pale digits made him blush. "…That's none of your business."

"Well _I_ think it is." He whispered lowly as he walked around the table to crush his lips against his sibling's. Ludwig moaned into his mouth when he felt pale hands slide down his chest to hold his growing member. Squeezing lightly, he began to pump him agonizingly slow. The blonde cringed and knew the only way to make him go faster was to talk. "Your Luftwaffe uniform…You throw me down and take me as hard as you can…I am your prisoner."

Gilbert never lost his diabolical smirk and let go of the aching need "I knew you were kinky."

Helping his younger brother to their bedroom and gave him a kiss before he left "Get your largest toy ready, I'll be right back."

Ludwig was left alone and confused to prepare himself. The truth was, even buying the modest toy he possessed was an incredible challenge in courage. Fearing how much time he had, he pulled the item from a locked drawer in his nightstand and poured on a healthy amount of lubrication.

Gilbert returned as soon as the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, wearing a familiar blue uniform. The shirt and pants were left open for Ludwig to see the iron cross hung heavy on his smooth chest. "I didn't give you permission to be on the bed, _brother_." The commanding tone sent shivers up his spine. Germany dropped to his knees at the Prussian's feet and eagerly waited for the next command.

"I think my boots need to be shined, don't you? Lick them like you would me and stroke yourself as you do it."

The blonde nodded and ran his tongue over the toe of the black paratrooper boots with a whimper at the thrilling taste of leather. Ludwig's licks and kisses became more sloppy and wet, giving the boots a sinful shine. The direct stimulus, even if it was himself, was welcome to his heated arousal. His body felt like it was burning up as he pulled on thick laces with his teeth, when something warm dripped on his back.

Lifting his head, the blonde's mouth watered at the sight of Gilbert feverishly beating himself off. Ludwig tugged on his pants and silently pleaded for a taste of his brother's dripping cock.

Once again he was denied, instead the elder sibling cooed "Take that toy and fuck yourself as hard as you can."

He obeyed as if in a trance and impaled himself on the vibrator harder than he should have, but he didn't care. Ruby eyes watched intently as his younger brother screamed his name and he tried to copy Prussia's thrusts from last night.

Ludwig tried to climax, but even on the highest setting it was difficult to match the intense pleasure that his sibling gave him. "I…can't cum like this…I need you inside of me!" He cried out desperately.

Gilbert grabbed onto the buzzing toy and began to thrust it harder and faster than his lover could, enjoying the moans in response. "My, my, even after only one night you're already addicted to me..." He pulled it out and immediately shoved his own hardness into the twitching anus and purred at the moist tightness"…just like I am to you."

The blonde felt happy and full at being penetrated so deeply, he clawed at the floor as he was taken roughly from behind and loved every second of it. "I love you, Gil." He moaned as he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, West." They came together, calling out each other's names and collapsed into a blissful heap on the floor.

The white-haired German flipped his lover onto his back to lick him clean. Ludwig groaned at the feeling of his softening arousal returning as his brother sucked on his tip while the phone rang downstairs.

"I should go answer it…" The blonde grumbled with disappointment. After a brief rest, they headed downstairs and Gilbert giggled at his brother walking funny.

Germany noted the blinking red light and groaned "Thirteen messages, I think Feli blabbed."

Gilbert picked up the ringing phone to hear Hungary's voice screech at him "You scum! How could you do such a horrible thing to your little brother…" She paused suddenly and there was a noise in the background. "…the paramedics hauled Roderich away now. Anyway, I'm so happy for you two! You're so cute together and if you ever decide to make a 'home movie', give me a call! I'd love to help!"

The Prussian held his hand over the receiver "I think Roddy had a heart attack and his wife wants to help us to make a sex tape. What do want me to say?"

Ludwig casually took the phone, locating his daily planner and asked "Is next Tuesday alright with you?" He nodded and scribbled something that his brother couldn't see. "One moment, I'll ask…" He turned to a flabbergasted Prussian to question "Elizaveta wants to know if you have anything against a nurse uniform."

He was stunned "On you or me! And why the hell are you agreeing to this!"

Germany smiled and blushed faintly, _East would look so cute…_


End file.
